Girl meets Girl, What!
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Wherein Ryoma and Sakuno can't have their moments because of a certain someone. Birthday fic for Sakuno that isn't about birthdays at all. Crappy summary but oh well. RxR


**A/N: Happy Birthday, Sakuno! I made this fic just for her~ It's kind of random though, sorry. Hope you like it! RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Girl meets Girl, What? <strong>

It was a nice sunny morning and under the cherry blossoms are our favorite couple. They were cuddling together without a care in the world when suddenly...

"Ryoma-sama!" The peace was ruined when a fangirl that has been chasing after Ryoma for like, months or years ago, came running towards them with her arms spread out.

Ryoma wanted to bang his head on the tree while Sakuno sweatdropped. Ryoma has been desperately trying to keep that nameless girl away from him. The nameless girl doesn't harm Sakuno and that's a good thing for him but enough is enough. He's tired of that girl always popping out of nowhere ruining every private and peaceful moments he have with Sakuno.

When the girl was almost near them ready to glomp Ryoma, she tripped on flat ground.

_'She's clumsy like Sakuno.' _Ryoma thought as he stared at the girl boredly.

Sakuno being the nice girl she is, stood up and offered a hand to help the girl up. The girl while rubbing her face took hold of Sakuno's hand with her free one. Sakuno pulled her up and they stood facing each other.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked worriedly. The girl nodded and dusted up her skirt.

"I'm fine. Ryoma-sama!" The girl once again ran towards Ryoma to glomp him but Ryoma avoided by standing up and moving to the side making the poor girl glomp the tree.

"Ryoma-sama's so mean!" The girl bawled comically. Ryoma just shrugged as Sakuno sweatdropped once again.

"What do you want? I already told you a million times that I already have a girlfriend." Ryoma said as he sighed.

"But you aren't married yet so there's still a chance." The girl squealed.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno with a Can-I-smack-her? face. Sakuno looked at Ryoma sympathetically and shook her head understanding his look.

"By the way, we're always calling you nameless girl, would you kindly tell us your name?" Sakuno politely asked the girl.

The girl blinked at Sakuno then answered, "Mimi."

"Let's go now Sakuno." Ryoma butted in as he held Sakuno's wrist and dragged her anywhere except where that nameless girl is.

"Wah! Don't leave me Ryoma-sama!" Mimi bawled again but Ryoma kept ignoring her.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next morning, Ryoma had morning practice so Sakuno walked to school alone. As she turned around the corner, she heard a scream nearby and turned her head around searching for where it came from. She then sighted a guy running towards her while carrying a bag. A school bag.

Sakuno panicked since the guy was gonna bump into her which led her to her ultimate decision. She stepped to the side and put a foot out that made the guy trip on her foot. The guy fell on the ground face first making him unconscious. What a weak guy.

Then Sakuno saw a girl desperately running towards her. It was Mimi!

"Ah! Sakuno-sama! Thank you so much! That guy just came out of nowhere and grabbed my bag." Mimi said with teary eyes.

"Oh, so he was a robber." Sakuno blinked. Mimi quickly grabbed her bag from the unconscious and weak guy and held Sakuno's hands.

"Let's quickly run away. That guy might wake up soon." Mimi said as she ran to school dragging Sakuno along.

~xoxoxoxo~

Later that same day, our favorite couple were staying in the rooftop eating their lunch peacefully when...

"Sakuno-sama!"

Ryoma choked on his food after hearing the oh so familiar screech but calling a different name other than his. Sakuno turned towards the rooftop door with questioning eyes.

"Sakuno-sama!" The door banged open and out came Mimi.

"Uhm, do you need something? Also, why are you calling me with that honorific?" Sakuno sweatdropped as she asked.

"I wanted to eat lunch with you. I was so very grateful to you for saving my life earlier." Mimi said as she took hold of Sakuno's hands.

"S-Saving your life? I only saved your bag I think." Sakuno said as she slightly backed away from the blushing girl in front of her. Wait, blushing? Why the heck is she blushing? Sakuno has a very bad feeling about this. Ryoma watched the yuri scene in front of him with mixed feelings. Should he interrupt or should he continue watching?

"Sakuno-sama..." Mimi started with sparkling eyes, Sakuno deadpanned as she tried to take back her hands away from Mimi but Mimi held on to them tightly. Mimi giggled which made Sakuno shiver suddenly and Mimi said, "I've fallen in love with you." Mimi confessed as her face went nearer to Sakuno's face.

Ryoma twitched and an evil aura surrounded him. Sakuno blushed so hard causing her to faint. Mimi panicked and tried to shake poor Sakuno awake.

"Sakuno-sama! Sakuno-sama! Is there something wrong? Are you sick? Sakuno-sama!" Mimi frantically shouted as she continued shaking Sakuno awake.

Ryoma twitched and separated Sakuno away from Mimi by carrying Sakuno bridal style.

"Do you mind not confessing to her when I'm around? Rather, don't confess to her at all." Ryoma said with death flowing out of every word. He glared at Mimi one last time as he closed the door to the rooftop.

Mimi, who doesn't seem to notice that Ryoma just warned her and glared at her, chased after Sakuno.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno woke up and found herself in the infirmary. She noticed that Ryoma wasn't around but there's something else. There was something heavy on top of her stomach. It seems to be an arm hugging her. Sakuno thought that it was Ryoma at first but she was shocked as the door opened showing Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at the scene in front of him. There was someone hugging HIS Sakuno. Someone who isn't him.

Sakuno deadpanned as she slowly looked beside her to see who was hugging her and almost fainted again seeing it was Mimi. Deadly vibes came out of Ryoma again as he stomped towards Sakuno's bed and like a cat, he picked up Mimi by the collar and threw her out of the bed comically.

Mimi woke up finding herself sitting on the cold, hard ground.

"I just went to the washroom for a little while only to find you cuddling MY Sakuno." Ryoma said as his bangs covered his eyes' expression. Sakuno could tell that Ryoma was angry but Mimi could not.

"Eh? What's wrong with cuddling my beloved Sakuno-sama?" Mimi asked as she innocently blinked.

What Mimi said only made Ryoma angrier. Vein pops were clearly showing all over Ryoma's head but soon disappeared as Sakuno held Ryoma's hand. Ryoma's expression softened seeing Sakuno smiling at him.

Ryoma breathed in and out. He thought to himself, _'There's no use getting jealous over another girl. Girl to girl relationships would not work well anyway. No need to worry.' _Ryoma convinced himself.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma vein popped, _'No need to worry, my ass!' _Ryoma glared at the door of the female's restroom. Students walking by would look at Ryoma strangely or sometimes disgusted. I mean, who wouldn't if you saw a guy glaring at the female's washroom.

Anyway, what Ryoma was hearing from the inside of the washroom was the cause of his anger.

_"Kyaa! Sakuno-sama washing her soft hands! Kyaa!" _Mimi squealed from the inside.

Ryoma twitched, _'What's so interesting about watching Sakuno washing her hands anyway?' _

_"Your ribbon is loose, Sakuno-sama! Let me fix it for you!" _

_"No need, Mimi-chan. I can do it myself. Kya!" _

_"Ah! The top button of your uniform is unbuttoned. Oh my gosh! You have such huge breasts!" _

_"Kyaa! Stop that Mimi-chan. It tickles. D-Don't grab it..." _Sakuno's voice faltered.

Ryoma, who was listening outside, was fuming with anger.

_'How dare she grab Sakuno's breasts before me? If only I could break down this door...' _Ryoma thought. Oh sweet temptation.

_"Mimi-chan, someone might be listening in from one of the cubicles and misunderstand. Also, Ryoma-kun might get worried. Let's go already." _Sakuno pleaded.

_"Aww... I wanted to hold your breasts a little longer." _

The door of the female's washroom opened and Sakuno and Mimi came face to face with an enraged Ryoma.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hands and held it tightly as he said with death in every word, "Don't ever come near Sakuno again."

Ryoma stalked away as he dragged Sakuno along with him making Mimi bawl comically again.

~xoxoxoxo~

A couple of days passed with no disturbance cause by Mimi.

"I wonder what happened to her? You were too harsh on her, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

"It's her fault anyway. It's all her fault."

"Is something wrong, Ryoma-kun? You look different today." Sakuno worriedly asked.

"Are you sick?" She asked again as she placed a hand on Ryoma's forehead to check his temperature but he was normal.

"You don't appear to have a fever."

"That's not it." Ryoma sighed.

"Then what is it? I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me." Sakuno pouted. Ryoma glanced at Sakuno's face with a seemingly shy stare. Sakuno blinked.

"She felt your breasts first before I did..." Ryoma muttered, feeling embarrassed. Who wouldn't?

Sakuno blushed beet red and stuttered incoherent words, "W-W-W-What? I-I-I n-never k-k-knew y-you w-were th-that k-kind of guy."

"No! I'm not that kind of guy. I don't know. I just felt cheated maybe." Ryoma muttered again. Geez, talk about an embarrassing conversation.

"C-Cheated? I-I see." Sakuno said as she looked down and frowned. Ryoma felt guilty. He was about to take it back when Sakuno quickly said with a blush on her face, "Then I-I'll let you feel them."

Ryoma widened his eyes in shock, "Really?" he blurted out.

Sakuno nodded shyly.

Ryoma's hand slowly inched towards Sakuno's breasts. When he was only a centimeter away, a voice was heard from somewhere far. Ryoma and Sakuno both looked to where the noise was and saw Mimi running towards them. They both sweatdropped.

_'What now?' _Ryoma and Sakuno thought simultaneously.

"Ryoma-sama! Sakuno-sama! Have you seen Horio-sama?" Mimi frantically asked.

"..." was Ryoma and Sakuno's reaction.

"Horio-kun?" Sakuno double checked.

"Did my ears hear right?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

Mimi nodded, "He was amazing! He caught me when I tripped again and saved my life." She said with dreamy eyes. Ryoma and Sakuno sweatdropped.

_'So she's the type that falls in love easily.' _They both thought and sighed.

Unknown to Ryoma and Sakuno, what really happened between Horio and Mimi was that when Mimi tripped, she fell down on Horio. He didn't save her but was squashed by her instead.

And poor Ryoma never felt Sakuno's breasts. Maybe someday...

**End**


End file.
